


Savior

by Animeangel1798



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Kuro saves fai, M/M, ashura is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeangel1798/pseuds/Animeangel1798
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane gets transferred to a new school in America because of some problems at his old school. There he meets a weird boy named Fai who won't talk unless he's around another boy named Ashura. As Kurogane digs a little deeper he discovers a something is a little off with Fai and Ashura and that Fai might just need a savior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to say that I do not advocate abuse, also that none of this is drawn from personal experience. There will be acts of sexual abuse as well as physical and mental. This means trigger warnings Please read at your own risk.

Kurogane grumbled as he hurried inside the school building. It just had to be drizzling on his first day at a new school, in the middle of winter for Christ sake. It was a fairly big school and he had no idea where the office was. He spotted a boy up ahead. The boy was walking slowly with his head hung low. Kurogane called out to him "Hey!" the boy turned around at his call and Kurogane took in the boy's appearance.

Slightly shaggy longish-short hair and blue eyes that looked to big for his face. Kurogane got closer "I'm knew here. Would you show me where the office is?" Kurogane asked. The boy looked around nervously before nodding and starting to walk. Kurogane blinked at the silence but wasn't to bothered by it. He preferred quiet to loudness anyway.

They walked for a bit in the empty halls, which kinda creeped Kurogane out where was everybody? he decided to ask the silent boy at his side "Where is everybody?" the boy stopped walking. He stared at Kurogane for a minute then looked around the hallway once more. The boy finally spoke, though it was barely above a whisper "Everybody else is at breakfast." then he became even more nervous and looked around frantically.

After a few seconds he relaxed again and began leading Kurogane towards the office once more. Kurogane was by now totally mystified by the boy's strange behavior "What's your name?" the boy didn't answer Kurogane tried a few more times to get the boy to talk before he just gave up, he didn't even know why he cared so much. It was just unusual, did this school have some kind of rule about talking?

It may be a private boarding school but Kurogane didn't think that was what it was. The boy stopped at a door, pointed at it, then hurried off in the opposite direction as fast as he could without running. Kurogane stared after him for a second before he rolled his eyes and entered the room. As he stepped inside a woman at a desk looked up. She smiled "May I help you?"

Kurogane nodded "Yeah. I'm the new transfer student, Kurogane Suwa." the woman nodded and searched through her desk "Okay Mr. Suwa. Here's your class schedule, you're room key card, your lunch id, and your copy of the rule book. Do you have all you're supplies?" Kurogane nodded and the woman smiled "Good. If you will step into the side room the principal likes to talk to each student at least once." Kurogane nodded once more and grabbed his stuff.

The woman let him into the side room after informing the principal of his arrival. There was a cool "Come in." and Kurogane entered the room. The principle gestured to a seat "Please sit." Kurogane sat, the principle was a rather pretty woman named Yuko Ichihara. Mrs. Ichihara smiled "Welcome to our school Kurogane, may I call you that?" Kurogane nodded a little stiffly. He wanted to insist on honorifics at the end but this wasn't Japan.

This was America. Mrs. Ichihara continued "Did my secretary give you everything?" Kurogane nodded. She smiled "Good. Now if you have any trouble settling in than you can always talk to our school counselor. We have a nurse as well if you ever get sick or hurt. We have many clubs and sports as well. You'll have plenty to do here. If you cause trouble there will be consequences equal to the offense, after all balance is important to the world. Where there is darkness there is light and were there are wrong-doings there will be punishment. Do you understand?" her voice was completely serious.

Kurogane spoke this time "Yes ma'am." Mrs. Ichihara laughed a little "There is no need for any ma'am's or Mrs.'s. We aren't that strict of a school. I ask my students to call me Yuko." Kurogane nodded, he wasn't sure if he liked that idea but he would respect it. Yuko smiled a little and opened a drawer on her desk "I understand that you were transferred here because of an incident at your last school that would have caused you and others harm if it had continued?"

Kurogane winced at the reminder, one of his ex-girlfriends had started stalking him. "Yeah." he answered gruffly. Yuko nodded "I assure you that if anybody tries that here they will be expelled and banned from the premises. We take the safety and well-being of our students seriously. Though we are not all knowing. Some students do slip through the cracks so if you or anybody you know here has problems they can't handle please let us know."

Kurogane nodded, a little surprised at how sincere she sounded. Yuko smiled "That is all, I'll call somebody to show you around to your classes." she turned to the intercom then and did just that. Kurogane nodded and went to wait for whoever was supposed to show him around. A few minutes later a boy showed up. He was short and had brown hair, next to him was a girl with lighter brown hair. The boy and girl smiled at him "So you're new?" asked the boy.

Kurogane nodded "Yeah." the girl spoke then "What's your name? Mine's Sakura and this is Syaoran." Kurogane sighed "My name's Kurogane." the boy smiled "What classes do you have?" Kurogane showed them his scheduled. Sakura smiled "I have the same classes with you four times in a row!" Syaoran nodded "And I have five classes with you. All except the last two classes. We know where those classrooms are show we can show you."

Kurogane nodded and they dragged him away to his first class, saying that breakfast was basically over and they could get there early. Kurogane sighed internally, they were trying to be his friend, probably already considered him one, he wasn't used to people trying to be his friend. People at his last school had avoided him because he wasn't the friendliest guy, that's not to say he didn't have a few friends and he had his share of girlfriends, girls who liked that he was "mysterious" and thought that he was the perfect "Fixer upper."

The only girlfriend he'd actually liked had moved away shortly after they started dating. He sat through 4 boring lessons then it was time for lunch. Sakura and Syaoran showed him to the cafeteria and he got his lunch. They led him to a table where he sat. He started eating he looked up and saw the guy from this morning. The blond was smiling and talking animatedly to a boy next to him. The boy had long black hair and sharp eyes.

Kurogane turned to Sakura "Who's the blond over there in the corner." Sakura's smile dropped a little "Ah.." she looked at Syaoran who grimaced a little "That's Fai. Why do you ask?" Kurogane shrugged "He showed me to the office this morning. It was weird he only said a few words this morning and now he's smiling like an idiot." Sakaura gasped a little "Fai talked to you?" Kurogane nodded "Why is that such a big deal?"

Sakura glanced around a little before she talked, her voiced had dropped a little and she was talking softer now "Fai only ever talks to Ashura. He and Ashura are together. Fai never talks, not even in class. The teachers have given up trying and I heard that even the counselor couldn't get two words out of him. He never smiles unless Ashura is around either." Kurogane blinked in shock but Syaoran nodded solemly

"Yuko even tried to talk to him, she got him to talk but he only answered yes or no questions." Kurogane shot a look at the blond who was laughing at something Ashura said than back at Sakaura and Syaoran "Are you serious?" Sakura nodded "I wouldn't try to get near him. Ashura is extremely possessive and protective of Fai, Fai goes along with whatever Ashura wants to so I wouldn't even try."

Kurogane furrowed his brow, he didn't think he like the sound of this Ashura guy but he wasn't going to but in. It wasn't his business so he saw no need. He shot one last look at the table and saw Fai's eyes on him. Ashura was looking at him as well, Fai looked worried but Ashura just smiled at Kurogane and went back to his conversation with Fai. Kurogane tensed up at the smile, for some reason it sent shivers down his spine. He shook the feeling off and went back to his lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 from Fai's point of view

Fai was hurrying down the hallway to breakfast. He had overslept a little this morning, he hoped Ashura wouldn't be mad. He stopped as he heard somebody call out to him and turned around. It was a boy with red eyes and spiky black hair. They boy came closer and spoke "I'm new here. Would you show me to where the office is?" the boy had a rough voice and a foreign accent. Fai glanced around then nodded and began to walk. They walked to the office in silence, the halls were empty because everybody was at breakfast.

The boy spoke then "Where is everybody?" Fai stopped walking, should he answer? Ashura told him not to talk to anybody but he didn't want to seem rude or weird to a new student. He glanced around a few times to make sure nobody was around then spoke "Everybody else is at breakfast." Fai looked around more to make sure nobody was round, nobody was there so he relaxed a little and began leading the boy to the office again.

Another few minutes passed then the boy spoke again "What's your name?" Fai didn't answer, he'd already broken the rules once he wouldn't do it again. The boy asked a few more questions then seemed to give up. They reached the office and Fai pointed to the door and left quickly. He still had time to get breakfast and see Ashura if he hurried. He quickly got his breakfast then took his usual spot next to Ashura "Good morning Ashura." he said with a wide smile. Ashura didn't look at him "Why were you late Fai?"

Fai's smile turned a little nervous "I accidentally overslept. I would have been here sooner but a new student stopped me and asked me to show him to the office. It would have been very rude to just leave him and Ashura is always saying how you despise rudeness." Ashura finally looked at him, "And did you talk to this new student pet?" Fai shook his head "No Ashura. I didn't say a word." he lied. Ashura smiled "Good. Finish your food quickly classes start soon." Fai nodded and began to eat, inside he was sighing in relief.

Usually when he lied he had a fifty-fifty chance of Ashura catching it and punishing him but this time Ashura seemed to believe him, but then again Ashura probably expected him to follow this rule the most and after the punishment from the Yuko incident he figured Fai had learned the lesson. Fai was happy that Ashura seemed to be in a good mood today as he didn't get mad at Fai for sleeping in. Fai only had about 3 classes with Ashura in total which was both a relief and a cause for sadness.

Fai loved Ashura, he really did, but Ashura could be cruel most of the time and he was extremely possessive over Fai. Fai finished his food and Ashura walked him to his first class, which surprised Fai as Ashura hadn't done that in weeks, Ashura even gave him a kiss on the cheek before he left. Fai entered the classroom feeling giddy, Ashura was in a really good mood today! He just hoped the mood would last. He sat through his classes, taking notes attentively as Ashura hated it when he got bad grades.

Then lunch came and and Fai joined Ashura again "Good afternoon Ashura." said Fai, still happy about Ashura's good mood. Ashura smiled "Good afternoon Fai. How were your classes?" Fai smiled "They were good. I took the proper notes if you want to see them." Ashura usually looked over Fai's notes to see that he was doing good. "I'll look at them later." Fai nodded then he felt eyes on him and looked around, it was the new kid he was sitting next to Sakura and Syaoran, Ashura looked where he was looking and sighed

"He seems overly interested in you Fai." Fai tried to shrug it off "Wouldn't you wonder about somebody who helped you but didn't say a word. It is kind of abnormal." Ashura made a hmm sound that sounded more like acknowledgement than agreement, Fai was starting to get worried then the new kid looked at him again and Fai could see Ashura was getting annoyed by it. He hoped Ashura wouldn't do anything, Ashura smiled at the new kid but it wasn't a friendly smile, that smile meant danger.

It was a warning, then he turned that smile on Fai "We're going to have a talk later Fai" Fai nodded, he was scared now because Ashura was angry. It didn't show outwardly but Fai knew because of the look in his eyes and the way his voice sounded. Ashura nodded "Finish your lunch then we'll go to class." Fai nodded with a smile. Ashura always liked him better when he smiled. They went to class, they had the last three together, and Fai was even more attentive to the lesson with Ashura there.

They sat through the last 3 classes and then went to they dorm room they shared, the school had a room mate policy, Ashura told him to put his school stuff away then they would talk. Fai nodded nervously then quickly put his stuff away and sat on the small couch. Ashura didn't sit. Ashura spoke "The new boy's name is Kurogane by the way, in case you were interested." Fai wasn't actually and Ashura knew that. Ashura continued "What did you do to make him so interested Fai?" Fai swallowed

"It's like I said. Wouldn't you be interested in some weird person who helped you but didn't say a word?" Ashura looked at him for a long minute "Did you talk to him?" Fai shook his head Ashura sighed "I wish you wouldn't lie to me Fai, it makes me think i can't trust you." Fai blinked back a tear Ashura sighed "What did you say to him?" Fai looked down "He... He asked where everybody was and I answered but that was it Ashura, I swear. I didn't answer any more of his questions."

Fai was trembling a little now, what if Ashura didn't believe him? Ashura stared at him for a long moment "Alright Fai. I believe you but you still broke one of my few simple rules so I have to punish you. This wouldn't have to happen if you'd just listened to me." Fai nodded, he knew this. He was a horrible person. Ashura asked for so little but Fai just kept breaking the rules, Fai felt a tear escape but Ashura wiped it away "Now now Fai, no crying now. You deserve this for breaking the rules now, I'll let you choose this time. The closet or a beating."

Fai blinked, he had a choice? he thought frantically a beating was bad but the closet was terrible. Ashura would lock his hands behind his back and lock him in the closet the whole night without dinner, Fai had claustrophobia . Ashura sighed "Is it really that hard a choice pet? I'll choose for you. You'll get the closet tonight." Fai sobbed but let Ashura do as he wished, Ashura was right after all, he did deserve this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has SEXUAL ABUSE please don't read if you aren't comfortable with that.

Kurogane was woken by several loud beeping noises and quickly shut off his alarm clock. He hated the noise it made but it always managed to wake him up. He quickly showered and got ready. He went to breakfast and Sakura and Syouran waved him over. He sat down at their tale after getting some cereal. Sakura smiled at him "Good morning Kurogane." Kurogane sighed "Morning." he began to eat and Sakura laughed a little "You're not a morning person are you?"

Kurogane shrugged "Not really." his eyes began to wander around the room then locked on Fai. He looked horrible. Like he hadn't slept at all. He was smiling and talking but he looked very pale and haunted. Ashura didn't even seem to notice, or maybe he just didn't care, which made Kurogane dislike him even more. Really the guy was to creepy for Kurogane's taste. He had no idea why Fai even hung around him. Sakura followed his gaze and then shot Syouran a look.

Kurogane didn't notice. Syouran spoke up "So Kurogane. Are you going to join any of the clubs?" bringing Kurogane's attention back to them before either Fai or Ashura realized he'd been watching. Kurogane shrugged. He hadn't really thought about it. It was only his second day here. Sakura and Syouran managed to keep his attention until breakfast ended then they had to go to class. Kurogane realized in his fourth period class that he shared that class with Ashura.

They even sat close together, Ashura was only a few seats in front of him. It gave him a chance to get a better look at Ashura's personality and by the end of class Kurogane was certain that he didn't like the guy. He was prissy and uptight. He was one of those guys that thought they were better than everybody else simply because of looks, money, or personality. He had to wonder how anybody would be able to stand him for more than a few seconds, let alone date the guy.

Ashura seemed to feel his eyes on him and turned around. He caught Kurogane looking at him and gave Kurogane that smile again, the one that looked more like a threat than a smile. Kurogane glared back then averted his eyes. Ashura and Fai were none of his business and he had no idea why he was taking such an interest in either of them. The bell range and he followed Syouran and Sakura to lunch. They got their food and sat down.

Kurogane's eyes were drawn to Fai and Ashura within a few minutes of sitting down and saw Ashura looking in his direction while talking to Fai. Fai looked downright scared and he shot a quick glance in Kurogane's direction before quickly looking away, he looked close to tears. Ashura put an arm around him and said something which made Fai nod before Fai sat back up with a bright smile (that Kurogane would swear was the fake-est thing he'd ever seen) and began talking like nothing had happened.

Ashura just turned and gave Kurogane a wide smirk before going back to eating. Kurogane had an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach like he'd done something wrong but he couldn't figure out why. Why had Fai looked at him like that? What had Ashura said? It didn't make any sense to him. He went back to his lunch but he still felt disturbed. The feeling stayed with him the whole day until he fell asleep that night.

\- pov change -

Fai woke up feeling horrible. He was still in the closet but his hands weren't locked anymore so Ashura had woken up before him and had unlocked his hands. He sat up slowly, he had only had about 3 hours sleep last night and he felt shaky and tired. His eyes were puffy from crying himself to sleep and his wrists hurt from the handcuffs. He left the closet and took a quick shower, hoping to wake up a little more, then got dressed and made his way to breakfast.

He still felt a little shaky but he'd feel better if he ate something. He got his food and went to sit by Ashura as usual. Ashura gave him a smile as he sat down "Good morning Fai. Did you sleep well?" Fai gave a big (fake) smile "Yes Ashura." he began to eat, not really feeling like talking but Ashura stopped him "Did you learn your lesson last night pet?" Fai swallowed and lowered his eyes, last night flashing though his mind, before nodding with a smile

"Yes. I won't break the rules again Ashura. I promise." Ashura gave him a gentle smile which made Fai feel much better. If he just followed the rules Ashura wouldn't get angry at him and might even be more affectionate. He smiled back before continuing to eat. When they finished they left for their separate classes. Ashura didn't walk him this time but Fai hadn't expected him to after last night.

He went about his classes until lunch and gave Ashura a smile as he sat down "Good afternoon Ashura." he said before he noticed the look on Ashura's face. He looked serious. Ashura spoke "That boy is becoming a nuisance Fai. Should I have a talk with him about minding his own business?" Fai felt scared. He quickly looked in Kurogane's direction and noticed him watching but he ignored it "No Ashura, eventually he'll stop being interested. They all have before."

He hoped mentioning other people who had taken an interest in him wasn't a wrong move. Ashura pulled him close "We'll have to have another talk Fai." Fai barely held back a sob but nodded before hiding his emotions behind a smile once more and began to talk about his day, trying to ignore the bubble of panic that was slowly swelling in his chest. He silently prayed for Kurogane to lose interest in him very quickly, he didn't think he could handle much more of this.

They finished up classes then Ashura dragged him back to his room. Fai didn't even think of bringing up that he had club today, Ashura was mad. Ashura made him sit down then began talking "I want that boy to stop being interested in you Fai." Fai nodded he wanted the interest to stop to. Nothing was worse than an angry Ashura. He was trembling a little and Ashura noticed.

He softened a little "It's not your fault this time but he was only interested in the first place because of you so you'll get a lesser punishment." Fai felt a little relieved but still scared. Ashura stood in front of him and gestured for Fai to unzip his pants. Fai did it with trembling hands. He absolutely hated doing this, it made him feel disgusting. As he pulled out Ashura's cock a tear slipped out and Ashura wiped it away "Don't cry Fai. You deserve this." Fai felt the words sink into his brain as he began his punishment. He deserved this.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Kurogane went to class he was bored for most of them, he'd already learned some of the stuff at his old school, he still felt that slight feeling that he'd done wrong but it was much less intense,still he was determined to ignore both Fai and Ashura today but that choice was taken from him when Ashura decided to approach him. It happened at the end of class and he was about to go to lunch.

He looked up as Ashura came closer and tensed up a little. Ashura had that dangerous smile again. Ashura stopped at his desk "Hello Kurogane." Kurogane nodded in greeting but didn't speak. Ashura smiled a little wider "I was wondering if you'd have a chat with me." Kurogane eyed him wearily for a moment before nodding and following him from the room. They stopped in an empty hallway and Ashura turned to him

"I've noticed that you seem to have taken an interest in Fai and I was wondering why." Kurogane blinked, he hadn't expected that question. He shrugged "He's just a weird guy I guess." Ashura nodded "Do you plan to try to make contact with him in any way?" Kurogane shook his head "He's none of my business so why would I?" Ashura seemed pleased with that "Thank you for talking with me that's all I wanted to know." he gave Kurogane that same smile then left.

Kurogane blinked after him then shook his head, that guy was weird and creepy. He wondered why it was so important for Ashura that nobody talked to Fai. He shook his head and decided it wasn't his business. He headed for lunch and met up with Sakura and Syouran who asked why he was late "I had a talk with that Ashura guy." he explained and Sakura's eyes widened "What did he want?" she asked Kurogane shrugged

"Seemed to think I was interested in Fai. I told him I wasn't, he seemed happy about it at least. Still the guy's fucking creepy." Sakura relaxed a little and they went about lunch like usual. Kurogane felt better somehow, like nothing was ever wrong, he felt like that until he saw Ashura dragging Fai out of the room and the look on both their faces. Fai was obviously holding back tears and Ashura looked angry. He could see the claw like grip Ashura had on Fai's arm from here.

Sakura followed his gaze and her face fell, she looked at Syouran who looked sad as well. Kurogane looked back at them "Did they have a fight or something?" Sakura nodded hesitantly "Something like that. But it's none of our business." she ended quickly and Syouran put a hand on her shoulder. Kurogane gave them both looks but couldn't decide why they were acting so strange, he felt that sense of foreboding again.

He slowly went back to his lunch and so did Sakura and Syouran then they went to class. In sixth period the teacher asked him to go get some supplies from the closet near the lunch room so he nodded and left the room. He unlocked the door and turned on the outside light switch but when the door opened he forgot all about supplies. He was looking down at Fai's tear stained face.

~~~ Pov Change ~~~

Fai woke up feeling terrible, Ashura was gone already but that didn't matter, he usually was. He took a quick shower and went to breakfast. He sat down and gave Ashura a smile "Good morning Ashura." he said, his voice was a little scratchy from last night. Ashura smiled "Good morning Fai. Did you sleep well?" Fai nodded and began to eat. They talked about a few things before classes started and they went their separate ways.

Fai went through first period fine but then second period came around and he remembered, he had a test today, he hadn't been able to study for it once. He silently prayed that he didn't fail it and when the teacher passed it out he tried to do his best. When the teacher passed them back at the end of class he nearly cried. He'd gotten a D. Ashura was going to kill him. He shook a little as he went to third period. He had the next 2 to worry about Ashura's reaction. He didn't have any more tests but he barely managed to take notes for the day.

When he went to lunch he was surprised and a little relieved that Ashura was late, it gave him more time to prepare himself after all. When Ashura finally got there he knew right away that something was wrong. All he'd had to do was take a look at Fai's face "What's wrong Fai?" he asked, he actually looked a little concerned, meaning he was actually in a better mood than he had been, meaning Fai was about to ruin his good mood.

Fai silently took his test from his bag and handed it to Ashura with shaky hands. Ashura took it. He read it and when he saw the grade he put it down on the table and closed his eyes. He looked really angry "Explain Fai." he said sharply. Fai trembled "I.. I forgot and I didn't have time to study. It won't happen again Ashura, I promise. I'm so sorry Ashura." he was holding back tears and Ashura sighed and grabbed his arm. It hurt.

Fai whimpered a little as Ashura began to drag him from the room, he knew what was coming. Ashura couldn't stand anything less than perfect grades and Fai had gotten a D. Ashura dragged him to a small closet in the hallway and threw him inside. Fai heard the door lock with a click and Ashura's voice rang through "I'll be back after class Fai. We'll be having a talk again today until then stay in here."

Fai could hear Ashura's footsteps walking away and then where he was hit him. He was in a closet. a very cramped and small closet. It was dark and stuffy and he couldn't breath. He buried his face in his knees and cried. It felt like the walls were closing in. Like he couldn't breath. He hoped classes ended soon. After what felt like years he heard the door click and the lights came on. He shakily sat up and waited for Ashura to open the door. The door opened and he looked up but the face he saw wasn't Ashura's it was Kurogane's.


End file.
